


Day 11: transformation

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [10]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Roof conversations, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 12





	Day 11: transformation

It is not the first time that we find each other on the Warehouse roof. I climb through the training room window - the only way to get to that otherwise inaccessible area - and I sit next to the vampire who is already there, quiet and meditative.

Mason doesn’t speak and I don’t do, either. There’s no need to put into words what brought me here again. I’m fully aware that he knows. But the silence is deep and welcoming, indeed. 

The stars dot the velvety sky over our heads twinkle incessantly and forever, bringing back a quick flash of my nightmare again. 

It makes a chill run down my spine. 

Live is fragile. Live is short. 

At least, mine is.

Unlikely any other time of the day, during our night meetings Mason never pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. He doesn’t do it when is just he and me. But the fact that he doesn’t do it anymore around me… What does it mean exactly? Is he comfortable with me around? Or, at least, I’m not as annoying as any other human?

“I know you cannot stay away from me, sweetheart. But you have to stop with the nightmares…” he finally offers when I sit next to him, bracing my legs with my arms. 

“I’ve got better ways to lure you into me than having nightmares, Mason. And you know it…”

My words are shamelessly flirtatious and, even without looking at him, I know I’ve been able to pull a smile to his lips. 

“Mhmm… Are you offering?” he asks, playfully. His tone lowers an octave and there’s that hoarse undertone that makes my heart flutter and heat coil in my groin with some recent memories of our nights in bed. 

This time is me who chuckles softly. A chuckle that turns into a soft smile and a hitched inhale when Mason covers my hand with his, entwining my fingers with mine.

There are no words, no further comments and nothing else in that instant that the unexpected feeling of his skin in contact with mine. His thumb traces slow patterns, distractedly, soothing, his beautiful grey eyes still fixed on the horizon while my hand remains still. Frozen. 

I’m truly worried about opening my mouth and shatter the unexpected caring a loving gesture. 

Perhaps I’m just dreaming?

But I wanted to ask... I have to ask. “I’ve been thinking lately…” 

His hand moves away and I regret the words immediately. But it’s too late to stop now.

However, Mason turns his gaze at me with a slight frown, intrigued. 

“...because of what happened, with Murphy.” The scar on my neck throbs a bit at the mention. “I felt so powerless and I was just wondering… Would it be possible that…? If I decide to ask Felix, you know… About turning me?” The words leave my lips on a tangled mess that I don’t know if I’ve been coherent enough to weave them together. 

He diverts his moonlight gaze, expressionless. But, to my surprise, his hand comes back to mine and his thumb soothes my skin again. 

“Do you mean becoming a vampire?” He sounds understanding and it encourages my confidence a bit.

“Yes. Do you remember your  **_transformation_ ** ? Was it painful...?”

He sort of stiffens at the question and my first thought is that I screwed up. However, his hand remains in mine gripping me now. 

“I… don’t have memories of it. You’ll have to ask someone else.”

Shit… Obviously, he cannot remember… He told me about this before, how have I been that stupid? 

“I’m sorry, I had no intention to bring it up…” I say, apologetic.

Mason just hushes me and I quieten immediately. A nightingale sings somewhere nearby in the impenetrable thicket and woods around the Warehouse, rich melody. 

Until his voice breaks the silence and I know he’s smirking, even without looking at him. “I think you would make quite a fine vampire, Jack, but it’s not a decision to make lightly. Think of it again once you have had a full night of sleep.”

And those words are the most sensible thing I've never heard him say. 


End file.
